1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus and an image capture method which is capable of quickly switching to a desired set value at a photo opportunity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a picture is taken with a digital camera, it is general to take the picture after selecting various set values or with beforehand set values. When these values are appropriately set, it is possible to capture an image in which the performance of a camera is fully utilized.
For example, the captured image is generally stored in a predetermined image format. When the image is stored in a highly compressed image format, the number of the images which can be stored in the same memory increases, but an image quality is not very satisfactory. On the other hand, if the image is stored in a non-compressed or low-compressed image format, the number of the images which can be stored in the same memory is reduced, but the image quality becomes satisfactory, and the image can be edited later or printed largely.
As set options which can be selected in the digital camera, there are not only zoom and focus settings but also a shutter speed, exposure correction, the presence of a flash, continuous/single shoot setting and ISO. In addition, there are various mode settings, a stored image format and the like.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-135271, a technology is described in which a button is disposed to display menu options for frequent use, and a trouble in changing a setting of a specific function can be saved.